What Happens at the Con Stays at the Con
by Immortal Shade
Summary: A nice trip to the Anime Convention quickly turns sour when Kagome and Inuyasha get separated. While Kagome mingles with fellow groupies, Inuyasha faces some interesting experiences of his own, some of which will probably scar him for life...
1. Of Pins and Needles

**Chapter 1 - Of Pins and Needles**

**

* * *

**

"So what's this ...con business?"

"Oh, it's short for convention. It's an event where people gather for a few days to celebrate and share their interests."

Kagome was seated on her bedroom floor finishing the last few stitches on her costume for the weekend. Cross-legged beside her was the half-demon, peering curiously at the various materials strewn about. The Otaku-Con was in one day, and Kagome could not be any more excited about it. InuYasha, on the other hand, still had not fully grasped the idea. He did not understand how spending a weekend walking from room to room and drowning in other people's body odour could possibly be exciting. His idea of fun consisted of practicing Tetsusaiga swings and conveniently chopping off evil demon heads; but unfortunately, he was consistently informed by Kagome that this kind of behaviour would not be tolerated at the convention. Ho hum...

Inuyasha watched the girl make last-minute adjustments to various areas of her costume. Apparently, she would be dressed up as a princess with pointy ears – a character from one of her favourite video games. Initially, she had tried to convince him to dress up too, but one look at the white tights, silly hat, and pathetically tiny sword, and he had bolted. Even now, the thought of wearing that outrageously uncomfortable outfit haunts him...

So luckily, he was able to wear his normal garb to the convention. According to her, he'd fit in perfectly anyway.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost, just let me fix up the hem here..." Kagome folded the bottom seams slightly higher before pinning it down with a few quick stitches.

"I really don't see any difference, Kagome. Nobody will care if your dress is slightly longer than it should be," Inuyasha tugged on the fabric boringly before having his hand slapped.

"Hey!" He quickly withdrew his hand, "What did you do that for?"

"Oh come on, like it even hurt," Kagome's voice was surprisingly buoyant, as if she found the situation amusing. "I bet you're just upset because I've been spending more time preparing for the convention than paying attention to you."

"What?! That's not true!" The hanyou crossed his arms. "I'm not upset!"

"Uhn... huh."

"Wait... what's that supposed to mean? Are you mocking me now?!" With every question, the youkai's voice increased in volume and pitch.

Kagome giggled and continued with the seam.

"You're ignoring me!" He protested.

"This proves my point. You _clearly_ want my attention..."

"Well, you weren't answering my questions!" Inuyasha pouted, an appearance that Kagome could not help but laugh at.

"...Just like a child. Such an attention-seeker," Kagome muttered amusingly under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," Kagome said reassuringly, "with a face like yours, you'll be getting plenty of attention at the convention."

Inuyasha gulped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask and find out why he will be receiving a lot of attention this upcoming weekend. Furthermore, what was wrong with his face? Something about the way she said that made him nervous; maybe it was the twinkle in her eye when she said it, or maybe it was her over-enthusiastic tone. Either way, he supposed he would find out soon...

"Ah, all done!" Kagome leapt up, picking up the dress with her and spreading it across her body as if envisioning what it would look like on her.

Inuyasha had to admit, she had done a pretty decent job. The costume bore remarkable resemblance with the image they had used as a reference. And to be honest, he was actually looking forward to see her wear it.

"Not too shabby." The half-demon also stood up and watched her swish the dress about herself, "You sure you're not going to trip in it? It's still pretty long."

"Well, if I trip, you'll be there to catch me. Won't you, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Uh, yea... sure..." A slow blush crept over his cheeks as he thought of catching the girl in his arms hundreds of times over the weekend. That's right, he will be the knight in shining armour, the one who will rescue Kagome from her treacherous, over-lengthed garb.

He was quickly snapped back to reality by her next instruction.

"Now, help me clean up this mess!" Kagome hung the dress over the back of her chair and began to scramble the scraps of unused material on the floor. Inuyasha, who really did not enjoy cleaning, hesitated a moment before joining her. If he did not help, they would no doubt get into another argument. And all he wanted right now was to get at least a few hours of sleep before the big day tomorrow; an argument would surely cut into that precious time.

"Hm... I can't find my sewing needle," Kagome noted as she scanned the carpeted floor. "It must have dropped somewhere when I picked up the dress. Be careful, Inuyasha, it might be sticking out of the carpet."

"Pfft! I can take care of myself," he stated as he began pacing in a hunched position searching for the pointy object. "It's you that should watch yo----"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the shiny needle sticking up in the trajectory of the youkai's next footing.

"Inuyasha, don't take ano---"

"YOWWCH!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I just finished watching the series, and for some reason the first thing that popped to mind was Inuyasha attending an Anime convention. Now, I've never been to on myself, but I've seen enough pictures and videos to understand the gist of it (aka I'm aware of all the "interesting" practices of the fangirls, hehe).**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed this 1st short chapter. I promise the subsequent chapters will be much longer :) And yea, keep reading if you want to find out what happens to our lovable half-demon.**

**PS. Cookies to those who can guess what Kagome will be dressed as and what she wanted Inuyasha to go as.  
**


	2. Of Crowds and Glomps

**Chapter 2 – Of Crowds and Glomps**

* * *

"Ughh! You told me there would be a lot of people here, but you didn't say there would be _this _many," complained Inuyasha.

The two moved at an agonizingly slow pace through the throng of people, most of who were decked out in costumes. The crowds were massive, which probably made sense since they _were_ in the main gala hall. Booths displaying trinkets of all imaginable varieties occupied much of the space, and any space that was spared was taken up by the convention attendees. There was barely, if at all any, visible flooring left. In fact, if it had not been for the signs everywhere that read "No climbing", people would surely have started climbing and walking on top of each other in a desperate attempt to move faster.

"What did you say, Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to lift her voice over the roaring chatter surrounding them. She thought she saw his lips move, but she had not heard a single word despite their two feet separation.

"I SAID, I DIDN'T THINK THERE WOULD BE SO MANY PEOPLE!" Now the half-demon was yelling, adding to the already deafening decibels of the room. "Hey! Watch it!" he added, as the point of someone's Pyramid Head costume nearly stabbed his eye out.

"WELL, I WARNED YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" shrieked Kagome in response. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, WE CAN ALWAYS COME BACK LATER!"

"Are you crazy?! We're coming back to this place later? Why on Earth would you want to do that, Kagome? It's a stinkin' pit here, and I've had at least one hundred people tug on my ears already, AND there's probably more sweat on me from other people than from myself!...." The half-demon continued to ramble on.

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's reaction, giving him a moment to complain about a few more things before finally cutting him off, "Oh be quiet, you're starting to give me a headache!"

"_I'M_ giving you a headache? What about _this_ place?!" fumed Inuyasha. "Ugh... I really can't stand the stench anymore."

The girl glanced back at the half-demon and stifled another laugh. He had one hand over his nose, trying to cover up the smell as much as possible. She really didn't think the odour was as bad as he was making it to be; but then again, he was a dog demon, meaning that his sense of smell was much more sensitive than the average human. _Poor guy,_ she thought, _he might actually be suffering._

"Just hang in there a bit longer. We'll be breathing clean air soon!" reassured Kagome.

Feeling a twang of pity for the keen sniffer, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's free hand tightly and steered them toward the direction of the exit. They had advanced perhaps a mere five metres before they could no longer bulge. A dense crowd had gathered around a booth nearby, and more and more people –mainly females, were adding to said crowd, making it impossible for any traffic to cut across.

"Nooo! Stupid road block!" Kagome sifted this way and that way through the crowd in an attempt to find an opening, but to no avail.

"Keep going, Kagome, don't stop yet," said Inuyasha impatiently. He was beginning to grow slightly claustrophobic, not to mention faint...

"I can't! They won't bulge." As if to prove her point, Kagome attempted to body slam a section of the crowd only to result in her rebounding back. "We're stuck!"

"Gahhh, this is ridiculous. What's holding up the traffic anyway?!" Inuyasha pushed down on a few of the people beside them in order to propel himself higher. As one would expect, this garnered a few complaints from the unfortunate people being used as hoisters.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oww mate, watch the hair! I spent hours on it!"

Kagome was quick to chastise him too. "Inuyasha, stop that! The signs say you can't climb."

"Oh woops... but I was just trying to see what all the ruckus is about," he retorted, before continuing, "apparently the booth over there is giving away free paddles, though why so many people want one is beyond me. It's just a stupid wooden stick with a flat end." Inuyasha was clear not impressed. "What do they think they can do with that hunk of garbage? Beat laundry? Hah!"

This caused Kagome to become alarmed. T_hey were giving away free paddles? Oh dear, that could only mean one thing...Yaoi paddles! OF COURSE that would create a massively obstructive mob._ She hated to think what would happen once all the paddle-wielding girls notice Inuyasha's presence there. He was a real guy... dressed as a guy. That was more than enough of a reason to victimize him.

The thought made Kagome slightly nervous. She needed Inuyasha to have a pleasant experience at this year's convention, or else he would not agree to accompany her next year. And a mob of crazed girls with queer intentions would certainly not make a good impression. "Uhhhhnnn, in that case, we need to get YOU out of this room immediately!"

"Huh? Why's that?" The poor hanyou clearly was out of the loop. All he knew was that Kagome had gripped his hand even tighter now and proceeded to push through the crowd desperately.

"Believe me, Inuyasha, you _don't_ want to know."

A few of the crowd members began to grow irritated from all of Kagome's pushing, and so they moved aside slightly to allow the two to pass.

"Hey you're right," remarked Kagome in surprise, "being a pushy jerk does work!"

"Yea, of course it does!" said Inuyasha. "Hey... wait a second, who are you calling a pushy jerk!?"

"I certainly didn't," said Kagome, "but I think you just told yourself off."

"WHAT?! Now, wait just a m--- Whoa!" He was interrupted by a sudden harsh push from the side, which proceeded to cut him off from Kagome. In a split second, a hoard of people had moved between them, completely separating the two from each other's eyesight.

"Ahhhh! Kagome! Where are you?!"

"Inuyasha? I can't see you! Inuyasha!"

"Kagom--- Oof, watch it buddy!"

"Just follow my voice, Inuyasha!" By now, Kagome had completely lost track of where her feudal friend had disappeared to. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me?!"

"Kagome! I'm coming for you!"

Kagome whipped her head around to the direction of his voice, and perhaps she was imagining it, but she was sure she was seeing flailing arms and hats from costumes flying into random directions. It was like watching a cornfield from above and seeing the tall stalks move as someone pushes through it, except instead of cornstalks here, it was a field of cosplayers being pushed aside.

"Ouch! My foot!"

"Watch your step there!"

"Coming through!"

The eruption of complaints continued until finally, a white-haired figure burst through the crowd. And before Kagome knew what was happening, she was thrown over someone's back like a sack of potatoes and whisked through the air.

"Don't worry Kagome," exclaimed her hero, "I'll get us out of this mess! Gee, what a dangerous place! You could get trampled in there!"

By now, the girl had recovered from her initial shock to realize that they were bounding several feet off the ground with each of Inuyasha's trademark leaps.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" she screeched. "You can't jump over crowds like this!"

"Huh? Why not?" asked Inuyasha in confusion. "I don't see any signs saying I can't do this."

"That's because it's not physically possible for a human to jump so high!" screamed a panicking Kagome. "Get down on the ground this instant and run out of sight before people realize what happened!"

"Fine, fine..." the half-demon arrived at the door with a final leap and dashed into one of the darker unused corridors before finally setting down the girl. "Jeeze, Kagome, I rescued you from such a treacherous place, and here you are complaining about it!" The hanyou crossed his arms over his chest and turned around glowering. "Such an ungrateful woman..."

Kagome sighed. "Look Inuyasha," she began, while smoothing out her Zelda dress and adjusting her tiara, "I'm thankful that you brought us out here safely, but next time, please do it in a human way. People aren't used to seeing others jump ten feet into the air without any ropes attached."

"Why would there be ropes attached?" he peeked at her quizzically from the corner of his eye.

"Nevermind."

"Whatever..." mumbled Inuyasha. "So where are we off to now?"

Kagome pulled out a schedule from her bag, "Well, there's the art exhibit not far from here, and I'm in desperate need for a few more posters to cover up that dent you –AHHH WATCH OUT!"

"Aieeeeeee!"

"Look at how cute those ears are! I totally want to touch them!"

"So kawaiiiii!"

"Whaaa?!" Inuyasha turned just in time to see two girls jump on him. With a loud thud, all three crashed onto the ground. After the (metaphorical) smoke had cleared, the scene revealed its hilarity –two teenage girls, one dressed as Pikachu and the other as a Chocobo, were sprawled atop the poor hanyou, each tugging non-too-gently on an ear.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" A worried Kagome hurried over and bent down to the hanyou's level. "That was the most intense glomp I've ever seen!"

Before Inuyasha could answer, the Pikachu girl piped up excitedly, "Thanks! We take pride in making an impression with our ground-shaking tackle-hugs!"

"Well, it certainly was ground-shaking..." Kagome admitted.

"Arrrghh, gerrrofff me!" The half-demon had finally stopped seeing stars and come to his senses. In a single bound, he was back on his feet and clutching both girls by the neck of their costumes.

"What did you jump on me for?! You could've killed me!" he shouted into their faces.

"Jeeze, mister, calm down. It was just for fun," said the Chocobo girl.

"Yeah, way to have anger-management issues," the Pikachu added. "We just wanted to touch your ears. They look so cute and fluffy and soft, a-a-and... REAL!"

"Of course they're real, you dimwits!" the hanyou finally released his hold on the girls. "It freakin' hurts when ---uhwwwrr wrwrhhh." Kagome's hand had suddenly clapped over his mouth.

Feigning a laugh, Kagome continued for her fuzzy companion. "What he _means_ to say is that, of course they're real... made of real wool and fur, that is. Heh... heh... heh...."

Both girls took a moment to register what was just said before scrunching up their faces in revulsion. This was not at all what Kagome expected.

"Ewwww! Are you saying you support animal slaughter for fashion?" the Chocobo girl demanded angrily.

"Ehh....?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome blinked, clearly at a loss for words. Kagome felt him trying to talk under her hand, and so smothered him even harder.

"Of course not...." Kagome said slowly. She had to approach her next words very carefully in front of the two red-faced girls. "What I'm trying to say... is that regardless of what the ears were made out of –and I'm not verifying that they're real fur," she spoke the last part rather hurriedly, "we had to select our materials very precisely in order to make it seem like the ears are real..."

Chocobo girl thought about it for a while, "Hmm... I guess that makes sense. But they better not be real fur, or else I'm gonna report you!"

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded frantically, both hoping that the two would just go away and leave them in peace. Their obedience seemed to satisfy the girls, who then switched back to their cheery, smiling faces.

"Well then, enjoy your day," said the Pikachu girl with a salute.

"Yep, see ya around," chimed the other.

The two girls took their leave, skipping off to terrorize their next targets. Kagome, sighing in relief, finally uncovered Inuyasha's mouth. This left him panting for breath –ironically, not unlike a dog.

"This place is more dangerous than I thought, Kagome," noted Inuyasha matter-of-factly, "first we almost get run over by a crowd, and just now I got attacked by two crazy girls."

"Yeah, it sure is quite the adventure all right," agreed Kagome.

"But seriously, what else could possibly happen?"

_If he only knew..._ Kagome thought, giggling to herself.

And with that, Princess Zelda tugged along the curious dog-demon boy to their next destination.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the bickering moments between Kagome and InuYasha -it's what makes their time together so endearing ^^**

**On another note, I'd like to hear some of your crazy ideas -I already have quite a few in mind, but it never hurts to see what others think, especially when it comes to making our beloved doggie go through 'interesting' ordeals. ;o)  
**


End file.
